Before the Beginning
by MDBC Lovers
Summary: What if the girls' mothers had a book club too?This is a story about the lives of:Phoebe Clark, Shannon O' Halloran, Clementine Cook, Lily Chen and Calliope Taylor and how they became friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Phoebe Clark was rudely awoken by her sister, Jane, who was a senior in high school and very annoying sometimes, screeching in her ear

"WAKE UP!"

"Five more ?"

"Absolutely not!"Jane replied, horrified at the prospect of not torturing her younger sister every morning.

"I could never stop bothering you!Now come and eat Phoebs, you look dead on your feet."Five minutes later Phoebe was dressed and downstairs.

"Mornin' darlin'!Did you sleep well?"Their mother asked as she dashed over with a plate of pancakes for each of them.

"I slept fine until, someone decided it would be nice to wake me up by screeching in my ear!"Phoebe complained.

"Janey I told you not to do that!"their mother scolded.

"Desole, maman."Jane said, while wolfing down her plate of pancakes.

"Very well Jane, but I do not want this happening again."Their mother said firmly.

"Oui Mere."

"Oh ,look at the time!Phoebe, mon cher are you ready for school?You had better hurry if you want to catch the bus."

" Aright then, Au Revoir maman, Janey."

"Bonne journée, chéri."Mrs. Clark called, as Phoebe raced to the bus stop desperate to catch it. As she reached the bus stop she skidded to a stop, for there on the curb, was a very unusual sight.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry, I know I'm evil so I am sorry but I promise you guys I will update very soon and I know this is a very short chapter and I am very sorry for that as well but until I update again, you will just have to wait.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Sorry the last chapter was so anyway this is chapter 2 of Before the chapter is about Clementine Cook who will later become Mrs. without further ado we present to you all, chapter 2!**

Clementine Cook loved school.

You might think she was a nerd, but she wasn't, she actually only loved school because school had her best friend, Phoebe in it _and_ the teachers were nice _and_ she just liked school was also really excited to see Phoebe, because she had been away for the last month of summer vacation!They had so much to catch up on and she absolutely HAD to tell Phoebs , back to school,yeah she loved school,PLUS there was now a cooking class!And Clementine LOVED cooking, a sister, Cassandra pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Clem?Earth to Clem!"Cassandra's voice called.

"Sorry.I was just thinking about something."Clementine replied.

"Were you thinking about Phoebe again?"Cassandra asked.

"Yes."She said, as she galloped downstairs to get her hairbrush.

"Oh you are too occupied with school and your friends."Cassandra said, Cassandra went downstairs, she thought about how Clementine was more distracted and distant from her now, it was sad, just how distant she was growing from hour later, Clementine was in front of the school building, shielding her eyes with one hand and waving frantically with the other, trying to get Phoebe's attention.

"Clem!You're here!OMG!So, guess what?!Phoebe's eyes were shining as she said this.

"What?!"Clementine screamed.

"Well you'll never believe this but, I just became FRIENDS with, wait for it...NICK HAWTHORNE!"Phoebe was mad with excitement by now, jumping up and down and nearly pulling Clementine's arm out of it's , barely repressing an audible groan, said

"That's great Phoebs!I'm so happy for you!"Phoebe had been madly in love with the school's resident popular boy, who actually, in Clementine's opinion was not that handsome, but that was just of the other girls were completely, utterly in love with him, which Clementine thought was stupid, but nobody would listen to her, would they?Clementine looked at Phoebe and saw her in a different was actually very pretty with medium length light brown hair, framing her round face as her shining dark eyes peered at Clementine when she asked

"Clem?What are you staring at?Is there something on my face?"

"No, no.I was just thinking about something."Clementine said.

" School's starting now, Clem."Phoebe said, her eyes asking a silent question.

" No!I am not ready to tell you yet."Clementine insisted, as they ran into the school.


	3. AN - Do not skip Highly important!

**A/N**

 **Please review!You guys are killing us here!Seriously we would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed!So, REVIEW!Please.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing except the OC's.**

 **Ok,so I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who are supporting me in this and I also wanted to let you know that this is only our/my first/second fanfic, so please don't judge.I really hope you guys all like it, and I want you guys to know that I am always open to constructive criticism and I actually am more than open to yeah, basically you can say anything you want about this I do not appreciate flaming or trolling, so please don't just insult my fanfic because you want to insult something without getting into please feel free to tell me the truth of what you think about this fanfic and any others I happen to , now I present to you chapter 3 of Before the Beginning!**

Shannon O'Halloran was bored.

And that was it, she was bored out of her . .But otherwise she was . was she was still .What an interesting word, she , she was going to go to do something instead of just sitting around and thinking about interesting things that she couldn't do right was just after breakfast and Shannon was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as her older sister, Sage asked her if she was okay.

"I'm fine 't worry about me."Shannon assured Sage that she was okay and that there was nothing to worry about.

" you say so."Sage said doubtfully.

"Honestly, Sage.I'm fine!"Shannon protested, as Sage sighed and walked had always been jealous of Sage because she was smart, not to mention that she was also a complete knockout and always had a clever comeback ready for any that dared challenge her. _Plus_ she was wise and kind _and_ was always cool in the face of had beautiful hazel eyes that seemed so wise and understanding(she WAS wise and understanding) and long chocolate brown hair that she usually wore in a loose, messy bun at the nape of her neck.

Sage was everything Shannon wished she could be, Sage always insisted that _SHANNON_ was just as beautiful as anybody if not Shannon personally thought that she was ugly and nobody liked had jet black hair and bright blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling, but she thought that everything about her was would never be like was athletic too and she did aerial,gymnastics and a dozen other things that Shannon knew _she_ could never .Sage moved with such grace and it was a simply wonderful thing to watch her in motion, she was also a future senator as that was the career she was going to have, as she was great at all things political and could always make an impression on people that left them how good she was at arguing while making an important point, also had every single boy in the school falling over themselves to ask her out, or at least get her to talk to them(they were always disappointed though as she was going to be single for the rest of her life, she felt that she would need to focus on her job and not boys and also she had loved once but he died).Sage was perfect and everyone knew it, she was all the girls' idol and they wanted to be exactly like her when they grew up.

"Shannon, you doubt your abilities.I promise you that one day you will bloom and it will be an amazing until that happens I'm afraid you will have to deal with the fact that boys will not fall over themselves to ask you out."She said kindly, but was twenty-five and a teacher at Shannon's school, as she needed a job until she could officially become a senator, which would be very she meant very . .An hour later, Sage was driving Shannon to school, while giving her a lecture on . .When they finally reached school, Shannon was ready to kill didn't help that, as always, there was a crowd of kids and teachers too, surrounding their car to greet Sage, hoping that she would talk to groaned, as the mob swamped her, all of them talking at was so annoying!Shannon groaned soon as the car door opened Shannon jumped out and ran into seeing what she was doing, quickly jumped out the door and did a somersault in the air as she landed on the ground gracefully, like a cat, quickly running across the ground into school.

 **A/N**

 **So who's your favorite character?Mine is Sage in case you haven't I really appreciate all of this and I am so excited about this!This is one of my favorite chapters, of all the chapters I will write, review and I hope you like my fanfic!Don't forget to review!**


	5. AN - Please do not skip Important!

**A/N**

 **So I am very sorry for this but I have discovered a fluke with Copy- N -Paste and that is the reason why there have been words missing and also why all of the chapter are so I am so sorry and I promise i will do my best to fix might be thinking that I'm leaving and I'm not going to continue but I will never do .I doubt I will be able to fix it but I will not give up.**

 **Thank you for the continued support, but please!REVIEW!**


End file.
